wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Infinity
PLEASE do not steal/take/tamper with ANY of this code OR content I just want to watch the stars and sit in silence; to talk freely with those I want and choose who I interact with; to draw effortlessly and sketch plants and my surroundings. I want to watch the sun rise and set; to spend summer afternoons in golden meadows by a creek with someone I treasure; I want to laugh and catch fireflies in old mason jars and relish the scent of the outdoors. I want to explore the forest and marvel at its wonders with those I can trust; I want to be rid of my insecurities and negativities; I want to be able to pause the clock that ticks and just float freely in time, not having to worry about when the time has come. i just want to be. - finny - — ∞ — in a nutshell: quiet, worried artist who honestly needs a hug yadda yadda yadda belongs to me don’t steal or I’ll be sad :( :"confidence? never heard of her." appearance Infinity is a dragon of small stature and thin build; not much meat on their bones. Nothing about them is muscular, nor fatty; simply thin. That would be the only way to describe them; but do not be fooled: it is not a healthy thin. Despite what others reassure them, they can't help but feel like they are fat. Perhaps it will pass in time, perhaps not, they do not know. Their scales are of polished quartz; as are their claws and spines and wing membranes. Only are they dull when they lapse into a state of being where only apathy, lethargy, and self-loathing are the prominent traits. They take great pride in their appearance and the cleanliness of their scales, but even that cannot beat the awful apathy. Finny’s eyes are a shimmering ruby-red, but can also take on a more rust-like hue. The only emotion that cuts through the fortress of red is fear or anger; rarely do others make it past the surface. Infinity has a strange head and tail shape, different than the norm, due to their hybrid genes. Along their jaw protrude three spikes, evenly placed, that are covered with scales. Horns lie where horns would lie for normal dragons, but they too are covered in scales—not bone. No ears—or at least regular dragon ears—adorn their head; instead, their ears are much like those of lizards. They can still hear just fine. At the end of their tail is an arrowhead-shaped club, from which two spikes poke out on either side. The rest of it is covered in scales. They normally wear bracelets and necklaces of sorts, along with a silver ring. Flower crowns can also been seen on their head, and quite regularly too. Finny will carry a satchel to store paper and charcoal in whenever they decide to go run off to observe the woods. In modern times, Finny will most always be seen in a collection of flowery or vintage shirts. Rarely they’ll wear their orange pride shirt or gay flag cape; unfortunately they don’t have any pins... yet. They can also be seen with circular or regular purple sunglasses. A silver ring with the infinity symbol and a feather can be seen on their talons, as well as a scuffed-up bracelet that has the word “Binx” carved on it. :"me, burying all my negative emotions and not telling anyone about them? it’s more likely than you think." personality Infinity is a dragon with a kind soul; they rarely wish harm on others. Unfortunately for them, their words can twist and come off as offensive or rude—however, if they really did mean to offend, you’d know. Any mistake is soon followed with excessive apologizing or a mental reprimanding, but even that isn’t enough to prevent them from scolding theirself about it later. They’re even kind to their enemies, if less-so, because they are too nervous to openly disrespect them. The last thing they’d want to be seen as would be cruel. What many do not know is how they are blank or worried most of the time. This usually fades away when friends are near, but not always; one break can drain the energy rush and leave them unfeeling again. It’s common for this emptiness to take over and leave them in what they call a “dead spell”: where apathy takes over and leaves them tired and motivation-less; it usually lasts a few hours to a few days. These usually come after a spurt of energy and confidence, or after a minor setback/inconvenience. Social interaction is the only thing that can break the dead-spells, aside from waiting for them to subside, but Infinity must approach first or be able to decline said interaction. If not, it leaves them feeling slightly trapped and worried about the amount of time they’re going to waste. The hybrid is extremely time-conscious, and gets very nervous when they’re doing something they deem pointless when they could be doing something productive. This leads to them looking panicked or jittery, and can result in irritation if the task is taking too long. Infinity must always get up early—or, at least, feels the best when they do—and be on time, in order to make sure they get as much as possible done. Their parents(and sometimes friends) often mock them for it, asking them if they “have a bus to catch.” Their parents also get exasperated when Infinity asks for the exact time, not just something that’s been rounded to the nearest five minutes. Although being extremely self-conscious almost all the time, they are especially in public or with others—even their friends. They’ll fidget, stutter, and try to answer with the shortest possible response to limit the chance they’ll have to mess up. When they don’t have a set script they’ll stutter and pause even more while talking, making them look like an idiot. Afterwards they’ll shut their mouth and quietly observe. They’ve been told they’re quiet, which annoys Finny greatly. It seems as if whenever they talk, someone asks “What?” and they have to repeat themselves. It’s dreadfully embarrassing when they’re eating out and the waiter can’t hear what the hybrid is ordering, and has to turn to their parents to know what they said. hfhshshsnsggdhgghhhh *blank most of the time; just being and not feeling *anxious(or at least assumed) and/or apathetic second most common feeling(anxious slowly rising) *a kind soul; wishes the best for most *passive looking *EXTREMELY self-conscious...nit-picks past events and can’t seem to rid of them; fidgety when with those who they aren’t familiar with due to being afraid of doing something stupid *masks emotions a LOT...says “im okay/fine” to almost everyone, rarely shows negative emotions *will only vent to you if you are trusted, vent first, or if they absolutely need to *gets the “butterflies-in-your-stomach” a lot but all over their body, suspects this this is anxiety but is hesitant to investigate this further *mood is extremely unstable; has quick spurts of energy and confidence before being replaced by a “dead-spell” of laziness, apathy, tiredness, and no motivation at all(can only be lifted via social interaction, but they must approach first. does not last long) *suspects they have a mental illness of some sort, due to multiple factors, but will not talk to anyone about it due to fear *introverted *extroverted with friends *tries to make others laugh, but humor often fails or they go on too long with a joke *confident and friendly online; most comfortable there *time time time time time *must always be on-time or early, get up early, utilize the most amount of time they can, fears death greatly *hates their mind *actually pretty smart, just messes up a lot *loves music, specifically alt rock *stutters a lot when talking unless they have a set script in front of them(even then they stutter, but less so) *self-punishment for the smallest things(ex: deprives themselves of interaction if they sense they mess up/feel like they messed up) *very rigid mental rules *feels the worst at night/afternoon, suspects this has to do with the little amount off time left *rarely means to offend, but wording can come off as offensive *if they do mean to offend, you’ll know *wishes so dearly to explore the past /you don’t know how much they want to; to see past empires in their golden ages, the extinct animals of prehistoric lands, what went on in other lands, etc./ *pretty good at taking charge; however, is terrified of messing up and has been lately letting others take charge *tbh mostly hates the world *never knows how to comfort someone; feels helpless when allies are sad because they don’t know what to do or say(they usually try to offer solutions, but when there is no way of doing that they just shut up and hope someone else will take care of it) *philosophical????? hopefully???? has more concepts than those that are said *absolutely fears death *hates their mind most of the time *strives to be the best, hates being “outdone” and views themselves as worthless if they are not on top *actually just thinks they’re worthless 24/7 *doesn’t want to think about the future *must keep up-to-date with the news *stressed as heck *keeps good luck charms, irrational practices to ensure nothing “bad” will happen, believes in spirits but yet also no afterlife *did I mention they fear death *because they do *finds joy in trying to figure most dragons out, likes to see through the mask they have on *guilty-ish feelings, even when not in trouble *hates self, constantly remembers stupid things they’ve done that happened 83268236823793297392 years ago *said thoughts won’t leave until after a while *getting panicked more easily than when younger *randomly screams/makes noises when physically messing up or accidentally harming themselves *tries to be as kind/polite as possible *fears they are “bland” and that no one likes them(others just pretend to) *overwhelmed easily(typically due to too many people, young children, and/or too much work) *must always get a second opinion when doing something that could easily result in mistake *fears being wrong/making mistakes *when giving advice most of the time isn’t like “oh yeah do this” and more like “hm I’d do this??” out of fear they will get something wrong *usually quiet *needs time to judge a situation/come up with a good response *plays jouskas out in head a lot to hopefully have an arsenal of comebacks if need be *thinks about random stuff a lot *tries not to lash out when angry; strives to be calm when dealing with a frustrating situation(does not always apply to family situations) *fears that their tone sounds more hostile than they mean *absolutely LOVES mysterious buildings and landscapes and ruins and such,, absolute aesthetic,, especially when it looks magical or something(in reality would never want to be in such a place but also would??) *(usually) fears/hates physical pain *responds with noises or short answers(i.e., “ye”, “yeah”, etc.) to reduce the amount they can mess up talking(??? reword) *get REALLY self-conscious when talking to those they don’t know well/want to impress *does not know how to express gratitude/love to others except online *loves their friends *indecisive *feels as if they are Gross and Evil and Bad Bad Bad(despite not believing in “good” and “bad”; usually gets struck by such feelings at random times, but they do not linger for long *one minute energetic and the next sad or vice-versa; moods can be changed because of something extremely insubstantial *has fits of self-hatred pretty much every night,,, **another reason to hate theirselves :))))) *craves validation and affection, yet deems such statements false *actually not “pure” or “happy”, as many perceive them to be *gets mad at self for thinking they’re special/unlike other when in reality they’re not because there are thousands like them :"quote" history :"quote" abilities :"quote" weaknesses :"quote" relationships :"quote" trivia * Infinity prefers to be called male-aligned nouns rather than female ones(‘king’ over ‘queen’, ‘actor’ over ‘actress’, and so on). However, they do not feel ‘male’ at all—nor would they want to be called so. :"quote" gallery reference ---- the laws of society are a trivial thing, one that is seen as foolish in the face of survival. they were but a few flimsy characters printed upon a sliver of a tree; but a collective moral held by those who pledged to follow it. they were not real. they had no value. few realize that. few have looked past the rigid rules and expectations, and even fewer express their feelings to others who do not understand. those who do get shunned for thinking differently, get picked on for their views, but they are the first to reach the stars. I N F I N I T Y demigirl |''' 13(human) '''| intro what defines pretty appearance normal doesn’t exist, it is but an illusion that we have created personality there’s always a reason someone is the way they are history everyone can do something, even if that something is just living abilities checks and balances, society’s law weaknesses romance does not come easy for the introverted relationships ask to have your sona in here! Frisk: Granite: Septarian: Serval: Misty: Tempest: Boar: Meta: Tan: Codebreaker: Stormbreak: Disc: StarShooter: Hosanna: Gemma: Devyn: Windcatcher: Maple: Elena: Copper: Jacaranda: Rosewater: Blood Moon: Fogdash: Taya: Forrest: Nightslayer: Yochu the RainWing: Islingr: Peak: society is trivial compared to survival trivia *Her moral alignment is chaotic good art is the only way to truely express feelings gallery if your art isn’t here, it’s because their design has changed! thank you all for your art!! it’s super pretty I love it <33 KeepCalm.png|new/better icon IMG 2124.JPG|flower crown Oh look it a me.png|old icon I do like plants.png|plants! 07CE70B9-36B9-4188-BE93-5375838371CE.png|me yelling at Disc IMG 1408.jpg|by Art!! thanks!! IMG 1139.png|by Jark! thank you!!! they are the meme BirdsnipAJ.png|also by Jark and I’m crying I LOVE THIS 24298763-E71A-42EE-91F3-E6FE7514D851.jpeg|by Pearl!!! thank you! Giiiiift.png|Jark stop giving me gifts you’re spoiLINg mE(but thank you so much!!) Infinity aesthetic.jpg|aesthetic by Day!! thank you a lot! Infinityyyyy.png|by Brisingr! thank you!!! HappyBirthdayInfinity.png|birthday present by Dreaming!!! thank you so much! InfinityFlower.jpg|by Copper!! thanks! 20161205_174013.jpg|by Drome! thank you!!! Infandral.png|by Morrows!! thank you!! 9kKOny2I6vkFInY8.gif|by ConstellationNation! thank you so much!!! Finnyyyyyyyy.png|by Rainbow!! thanks!! Tis the pure bean.jpeg|by Pearl!!! thank you! Infinity.jpg|Infinity by Coyote Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+